Big Brother Roblox/Season One/Not Another Fucking Lip Sync
Not Another Fucking Lip Sync is the eighth episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. Episode Part One Everyone's still gagging about the fucking shit that Carl has done. SHAY: i couldve swore it was either him or corey going PARIS: rip PARIS IC: the only thing i could think about was how i fucking won to emerson... that read just killed him PARIS: so emerson, cat got ur tongue EMERSON: SHUT THE FUCK UP Emerson leaves and locks himself in his bedroom. SHAY: lol same KANON: its time for veto comp, run fatties They go to the backyard and Carl, Anita Bum, Corey, Patricia, Lil Kiki and Clara are selected to compete. The backyard turns into a stage, Kanon, Trixie and Katya are sitting in a table as the judges as the six stand in the bigass stage. KANON: bitches its another lip sync for ur life PATRICIA IC: nooo are you kidding me??? why is the show rigging it for carl??? the fuck? since when did he become relevant? KANON: the challenge is: lip sync for ur life who lip syncs poorly goes, be the last one standing PATRICIA IC: the last things i said to myself were: carl youre dead and water off a duck's back They start lip syncing and it's "Your Song" by Rita Ora. Patricia and Carl immediately start slaying it while the others do OK, and Lil Kiki is just confused. LIL KIKI IC: bitch im a demon from the 1850s i dont listen to this shit Lil Kiki tries to like hide the fact she's not lip syncing but she still gets eliminated. LIL KIKI: ffs The song changes and it's "Disturbia" by Rihanna. They all lowkey slay but Corey exists so he gets eliminated. COREY IC: sometimes i wonder if i still exist The song changes and it's "Sweet Dreams" by the goddess herself Sasha Fierce Beyoncé. Anita Bum and Clara start fighting or whatever and they fall, leaving Carl and Patricia. PATRICIA IC: UGH LIKE DIE U DUMB BTICH The last song is... "Love Rollercoaster" by the Ohio Players. Carl and Patricia both bring it and it's neck to neck, but Carl goes in front of the judges, and Patricia grabs in Carl and drags him back to the stage. TRIXIE: i think that's enough... Carl, shantay, you stay. Patricia you dumb whore what the fuck were you thinking KATYA: its not professional at all to bring carl back into the stage KANON: plus mimi infurst already did it like no bitch TRIXIE: patricia i like you i guess, now... sashay, away KATYA: Carl, you've won Veto! Part Two Veto Ceremony... CARL: hey everyone EVERYONE ELSE: die carl CARL: As the winner of veto... CARL: I choose... CARL: to... CARL: oh cmon its obvious... CARL: I choose to... PATRICIA: JUST SPIT IT OUT BITCH CARL: I choose to save Corey from eviction. Everyone is shooketh. COREY: the fuck CARL: now, as I am ALSO hoh, i must choose a replacement nominee... CARL: Big Brother 101, Patricia, always watch out for backdoors... Carl reveals the image of '''Patricia'.'' CARL: Final nominees are Anita Bum and Patricia. ANITA BUM: OMG NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO PATRICIA: Anita calm down... Eviction time because budget... CARL: You may all cast your votes Everyone casts their votes. KATYA: The results are in... and the final result is a... tie. CARL: so i can choose who to evict? Carl glares at Patricia. TRIXIE: Actually, I mean you would but weren't those fucking lip syncs amazing? EVERYONE ELSE BESIDES TRIXIE, KATYA AND CARL: no TRIXIE: well fuck you were hosting this show so bye Patricia and Anita Bum get on the lip sync stage and start lip syncing to "Dancing On My Own". Anita Bum starts giving it all that she is and Patricia just stands in her stage and supports Anita. CARL IC: Patricia is not even trying because she wants to save her friend... bitch that's all I ever wanted Anita Bum slays and Patricia cheers. TRIXIE: well i mean ok KATYA: so obviously... Patricia, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house. Anita Bum starts hyperventilating on stage. ANITA BUM: i cant breathe... Patricia comforts her. PATRICIA: listen girl... i know you can win this. remember all that you told me? why you wanted to win this show? i know that you have it in you... so go out there and win. and if there's a jury comeback, you best believe i'll be back. ANITA BUM: ill miss you so fucking much... They hug for like 1 minute and Patricia leaves the house. In the stage... TRIXIE: So Patricia, how are you feeling? PATRICIA: sad... i know i could win but i just got backdoored... rip KATYA: u couldve won that lip sync u know PATRICIA: the thing is anita needed this more than i did TRIXIE: well sister... maybe this wont be the last time we see you KATYA: cause yes bitches, when its time for top 5... one of the evicted housemates will return to the house. now who will it be? TRIXIE: and who will be the next one to get evicted? and the winner? and how havent our sex tapes havent been leaked yet? find that out next time on Big Brother Roblox!!Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes Category:Episodes